RileyxShizuka
by Fiori Frost
Summary: Riley is a powerful steel-type trainer and Aura Guardian. After completing a Battle Tower challenge with a strange and mysterious girl that goes by the name Shizuka, he can't seem to get her off of hhis mind.
1. Chapter 1

Riley sat quietly on a boulder. The air was calm as he watched Lucario and Absol train. He thought about his last Battle Tower challenge. There, he met a strange girl. She was quiet… and not normal. Her hair was pink while her clothing was very gothic. They were all black except for some green lace and ribbon to tie up her corset top and boots. For some reason, Riley couldn't stop thinking about her. There was something strange about her that stuck with him. As he was thinking this her name crossed his mind. "Shizuka…" he whispered to himself. But he cleared his mind and stood up. "Lucario! Come! Absol! Return!" he yelled in a happy voice.

Lucario grunted and stood beside him.

"Go, Skarmory! Use Fly to bring us to Floraoma Town!"


	2. Chapter 2

Riley and Lucario stepped off of Skarmory. "Thank you, Skarmory. You deserve a rest." He called Skarmory back to its Pokéball. He looked around. "It's busy today…" He looked around again. "Contest. The Floraoma contest is tomorrow…" A happy Cherrubi bouncing around in the flowers reminded Riley of Shizuka's Pokémon. "She had a Cherrim…" His mind wondered away.

Lucario grunted to bring him back.

Riley looked stunned. "Oh! Sorry…" He couldn't stop thinking about the strange girl. As he began to walk, he noticed a girl with the same pink, emo hair cut that Shizuka had. "Shi… Shizuka!" he ran up to the girl. As he approached her, he noticed her clothes. She was wearing a bulletproof, swimsuit- like top that was light purple, almost white. It was pretty revealing… Then there was the matching boots that came to her thighs. "Shizuka?"

The girl turned around. As she turned, her hazel eyes glistened. "You were my partner in the Battle Tower." She looked at him blankly, as if she was programmed to do so.

"Do you remember my name?" Riley looked hopeful. He was finally beginning to realize that he was somehow attracted to her. But before he realized that, something dawned on him. When she spoke, her lips did not move. "Wait… Y-you just spoke but…"

"If I were to speak to someone who isn't an aura guardian, my voice would cause their heart to burst in there chest. This is a telepathic voice created by my psychic powers as well as my aura. But you should know all about that being that you are an aura guardian."

Riley flinched. "How did you know all that?"

"You have a very strong blue aura. It matches your Lucario's aura. I can see that bond. Not to mention the fact that you are channeling the aura through your body. That would suggest that you have injuries."

Riley was almost speechless. "How can you see that?"

"I am an aura guardian. You of all people should know that." Her voice sounded like it was digitally programmed. "Do you understand, sir?"

Riley was still in shock. "You don't remember my name…"

"After the battle tower challenge, I felt that there was no need to. I was not expecting to meet you again. However, it seems as though we have met again. I hope that you do not mind me asking what your name is."

"It's Riley. While we're at it, this is Lucario."

"I am pleased to truly meet you both." She walked up to him, observing him closely. You have a strong connection with your Pokémon, don't you?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, I do. It's stronger than you could ever imagine… Our aura is what connects us."

"I don't know if it's that strong… " She pulled down the top of her outfit, revealing a large scar. "I suffered the same injury as my poor Glaceon… It survived meaning so did I…" Tears began to stream down her face. Whatever injuries they suffer, I do too…" She was sobbing at this point.

Riley wiped her tears away. "Don't cry… please. It's wonderful that you and your Pokémon share such a tight bond."

She continued to cry. "They suffer so much pain…" she sobbed.

Riley hugged her. "I know… I don't suffer their injuries, but I read their emotions." He looked at Lucario. "But they are happy when treated with love. And you treat your Pokémon with love. It shows." As he spoke, both of their bodies began to glow.

"R-Riley… What's happening?" She was shaking.

"Our auras are reacting…!" He held on to her. "So… your aura is Rainbow." He said in a sarcastic tone.


End file.
